Homerun
by Rally4ever
Summary: Based off the new hit t.v. show My Boys on TBS. Takes place after the season finale.What happens after P.J. and Brendan kiss? What's going on in her head... more baseball, life, and love between friends.
1. Out of the Park

I don't own My Boys, P.J. or Brendan or anyone else... But I sure wish I did. This is one of the most refreshing shows I've seen come along in a while, that's saying a lot. Here's to My Boys and that fine line between Best Friends and something more.

* * *

I backed away from Brendan, not quite knowing what to think…

Okay, perhaps I was thinking I wish I was still over there kissing him.

I'm not sure how long we were standing there… just looking at each other,

a confused, shocked, intrigued silence washed over us.

Everyone (even those who for some crazy reson aren't fans of baseball) knows how rare a homerun is in baseball… The bat and the ball just have the kind of connection that sends it flying, soaring away. It's amazing when you hit one out of the park. This right here, that kiss we just had was one, amazing home run.

'P.J. get a grip girl, it's just Brendan, and just Brendan is just great. I'd take just  
Brendan over just about everything and anything. Wow, I choose now to realize that simple fact.'

I had to say something; somebody had to say something, anything…

All that came out was a, "Brendan…" I didn't even know I could say his name that way.

Brendan did a kind of sighing moan as he responded with a, "P.J."

I stated, "At least we know each other's name now…"

We laughed at that. At least that kind of broke the ice.

"Brendan, there's so much I want to try to say to you right now, but I'm not sure I could find the words."

Brendan responded, "I think I can relate. I understand. "

I stifled a giggle, "Don't you always? Hey, how do you do that anyway?"

"Do what Peej?" Brendan asked.

I laughed at the use of my nickname, time to use his "Well Brendo, how do you get me?"

"Oh that." He smiled, "I get you like I'd get me, it isn't that hard really."

"Oh so I guess I'm just like an open playbook then huh, an easy read?" I teased.

It was Brendan's turn to laugh, "Not quite so easy; but you're like a part of me by now. You're unpredictable but I can count on you, every one can, especially your friends. You wouldn't turn your back on them, on me. You're just beautifully complex in so many ways."

I blushed, "I didn't know you thought of me that way."

He came near enough to grab my hand and hold it; he kissed it as he continued to say, "I've always thought so. Anyone who has the privilege of really knowing you will know that you're special, one of a kind."

I closed my eyes as I listened to his words; his voice was comforting, inviting.

I relished the feel of his lips on my hand.

Then as I felt him withdraw from me, I slowly opened my eyes, wondering if this was all just a dream. I was afraid to wake up.

He said, "I think about you all the time, I never forget to remember you. I bet you didn't know I've wanted to do that for quite  
some time now."

"Really? Since when?" I questioned semi-teasingly.

"Ever since forever. I've waited to experience this. P.J. honestly, remember when Bobby was being too stupid to appreciate who you really are, I told you he wasn't ready and I meant it. He was a waste of a relationship P.J. Not that I'm judging, because you know I've had my share of wasted relationships but… you've always deserved more. Maybe I do too?"

I softly said in affirmation, "Brendan you know you do."

I continued, "But, should we really be talking about this now? Even though I know I can always tell you anything, we can talk about everything, we said nothing will change that. I want to be honest; I know I can trust you with that honesty."

"Always P.J. Things don't have to be awkward between us."

"Still Brendan, Maybe we just need some time to reassess and think. I mean… it wasn't too long ago you were about to marry Wendy… You know I don't want to be a rebound. And we both already have said that we don't want to lose or ruin the friendship."

Who was I trying to convince? Me or him.

Brendan must be some kind of mind-reader because he asked, "Who are you trying to convince with these 'reasons' P.J., me or you?

I responded, 'I'm not sure. All I do know is, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Getting me."

"You could never, ever be a rebound to me, and our friendship, that only makes this stronger, better. P.J. I'm in no hurry, take all the time you need, I don't think that's ever going to change this thing between us."

I smiled, "I think you're right Brendan."

"Aren't I always?" He mused.

He kissed my forehead then he kissed me again, this time it was a simple, chaste kiss.

He walked towards the apartment door.

"I think I'm going to get out of here, take a walk or something… Besides being around you offers almost more temptation than  
I can bear." He smiled.

I said in response, "All right. I'm sure I'll see you again. I mean you do live here too, roomie. You'll come back home to me?"

He turned and gave a smile, "Count on it P.J. Count on me."

He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

I landed on the couch, too overwhelmed to stand or think, except about Brendan, he's wonderful like baseball.


	2. Up to Bat

I still don't own My Boys, or any of its affiliated characters, I wish I did.

* * *

I take, one small look behind me before I close the door. 

I can't believe what just happened, I can't believe that I just… that we…

I kissed P.J.

I shake my head, in case I'm waking up from a dream or something.

I'm torn between wanting to pinch myself or barging back through that door,

which I happen to have the key to, since I live there and all but… for dramatic effect I'd do it anyway, I'd break down that door to make sure this is real.

I turn around and place my hand on the door, I take a step closer to it…

Even from out here, it's like I feel her somehow, the warmth that generates from her spirit. Or maybe it's just an affect that she has on me, though I doubt it.

I pause and close my eyes thinking about who's behind that door,

And I can't help this goofy smile that I feel coming on my face.

Who is Peeje to me?

She's my friend, my best friend, my dream girl, my everything.

How long have I known this? Seems like forever.

She's the only who'd ever even make me think of forever as a possibility.  
It's not just the apartment that we share, we share our lives; we go through it all together.

I'm suddenly overwhelmed… by the feeling that… I need to do something, to let her know how much she means to me, that I'm serious about this, about us.

She may see me as a bit of a goofball, hey it's part of my boyish charm, but this time I'm far from playing.

She just brightens my day, any day, even the cloudy ones.

Just thinking about her makes me grateful for everything she brings into my life…

That's when it hits me, and I grin big. I'm up to bat.

I know what I'm going to do to convince, to prove to her I mean business.

Lucky for me, I'm the mixing business with pleasure kind of guy.

This'll be great. She deserves great. She's more than worth it.


End file.
